Unknown Hieroglyphics
by Voice of the Mist
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends forever. What happens when they get the lead roles in their school play as the princess and her lover? Will it bring them closer together with the dreaded Act2 Scene4 or will it tear them apart? Find out for yourself.
1. Parts

Unknown Hieroglyphics

By:

Voice of the Mist

A/N: **Me: **ok I have no idea how I came up with this, just tell me what you think ok it.

**Inuyasha:** is this another love story?

**Kagome: **SIT!

THUD

**Inuyasha: **what was that for?

**Kagome: **for being rude.

**Inuyasha: **I was just asking if this was another love story.

**Me: **does it matter? This is another love story.

**Inuyasha: **great.

**Me: **it was a KagomexInuyasha story but I can change it to a KagomexKoga story.

**Inuyasha: **NO!

**Kagome: **(grins evilly) why no, Inuyasha?

**Me: **(saves him from embarrassment) Again, does it matter? Ok on with the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1-Parts

"Ok, class, the list for the school play is on the billboard. When you see which part you are, come to me and I will give you a script."

There was a scramble for the board. People were pushing and shoving, trying to see the paper. There was a squeal.

Sango Slayer was jumping up and down, squealing, "I got it, I got the part! I'm Neima, the female soldier! WEEEE!" Sango stopped jumping as a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her butt. She turned, slapping the boy on the face, shouting, "Miroku!"

Miroku Priest was the school pervert but he seemed to have a particular interest in Sango. Unfortunately, they were also good friends.

"Cangrats, on getting the part, Sango," he said, rubbing his cheek where Sango had hit him, where there was a handprint mark. "You and I are going to be working a lot together."

"WHAT!?!" Sango's eyes grew wide and she turned to look at the list again. "No, No, NO, you're not…" she hung her head. "You are. Un, the monk and Neima's love interest."

"Bad luck, Sango," said a voice behind her. Sango looked around, to see her best friend, Kagome Higurashi, smiling.

Kagome was the most beautiful girl in school. Although she looked like Kikyo Miko, the most popular (and sluttish) girl in school, they were complete opposites. Kikyo was just a pretty face, but Kagome was beautiful inside and out.

"What part did you get?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at the board. Her face went white.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

"Uh, oh, what?" asked Sango, looking at the list. She too went white, when she saw which part, Kagome got. "Uh, oh," she said.

"What?" asked Miroku, looking over the girls' shoulders. "Kagome, you got the part of Princess Mia. That's great!"

"She WHAT!" Kikyo was livid. "If she got the lead, then who did I get?" she looked at the sheet of paper. "The water girl! She gets to be the lead and I'm Pam, the water girl! This can't be right."

"It is right," said Kaede, their drama teacher. "You did well, Kikyo but Kagome did just as well, if not better. She had the attitude and spirit to be Princess Mia."

"But I'm always the lead," whined Kikyo. "Always."

"Well, not this time. This time you are Pam the water girl. Trickster and traitor to the crown. You try to create war between the countries who are trying to create peace. And you fall for Aimoan, Princess Mia's secret lover and hero of the story."

"Who's playing Aimoan?" asked Kagome.

"I know Koga Wolf is playing Prince Donfemon," said Sango, "and Hojo Helm is Prince Temfen and Naraku Reed is Prince Nomando and Shippo Fox is King Kemdoom and…"

"Instead of listing every boy in the school," laughed Kagome, "why don't we just look at the list.

Everyone looked and gasped. Kaede nodded and said, "Inuyasha Tashio."

Inuyasha Tashio had been Kagome's friend since pre-school. Inuyasha had always been an outcast because he was a hanyou. (Naraku was also a hanyou but he made everyone think he was a full demon by his cruelty.) Kagome was the only one who was willing to be his friend.

When they entered primary school, they befriended Kilala Katz and Shippo Fox. During middle school, they meet Sango and Miroku. Now they were in high school and all still friends.

Over the years, everyone endured much. Sango's brother, Kohaku, being hit by a car,( he didn't die but he suffers from amnesia.) the death of Miroku's father, from cancer, the murder of Shippo's parents, Kilala's abandonment, death of Kagome's father and grandmother and Inuyasha having to move in with his half brother Sesshomaru. (Moving in with your brother may not seem so bad but Sesshomaru was a full demon and did not treat Inuyasha with respect. Go figure.)

Anyway, as the years went on, strong feelings began to emerge among the friends. Obviously, Miroku had feelings for Sango but not so obviously feelings developed between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You mean me and Inuyasha…we…" Kaede nodded. "Oh, boy," whispered Kagome, putting her hand to her forehead. She, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo grabbed their scripts from Kaede.

"You guys go head," said Sango. "I'll catch up." Sango waited for the others to leave before turning to Kaede. She smiled. "Were Inuyasha and Kagome really good?"

"Yes," said Kaede. "They were ment for their parts but you really helped me decide on who they got." Kaede held out her hand and in it Sango placed a 20 dollar bill.

"I just wanted to make sure they actually had some talent," said Sango. "I didn't want them to get the parts if they weren't good."

"Believe me, they were wounderful," said Kaede, stuffing the bill in her pocket. Sango smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later, Miroku came into the room. He handed the drama teacher a 20 dollar bill, whispering, "thanks." As he was about to leave, Kaede grabbed his shoulder.

"Would you please, give Inuyasha his script? He wasn't in class today." Miroku nodded and grabbing the script, he rushed out the door.

Kaede looked at the two 20 dollar bills in her hands. "Hum, it looks like I'm going to the movies."

"WHAT!?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?! How can I calm down, Miroku?"

"Well, you could…"

"If, I'm the lead, then I have to be opposite Kikyo and I have been trying to avoid her!" This was true. Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend but she was still in denial, thinking Inuyasha would come running back to her.

"Well, that isn't entirely true," said Miroku, not making eye contact with his friend.

"What isn't?" growled Inuyasha, resisting temptation to shake the pervert.

"You wouldn't be opposite Kikyo, you'll be opposite…um…"

"Who? WHO!?!" asked Inuyasha, actually shaking him."

"You'llbeoppositeKagome," said Miroku, very fast.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You'll…you'll be opposite Kagome, not Kikyo."

"I'm opposite…" Inuyasha busted out laughing. "Good one. Now who is playing the princess?"

"Kagome."

"You're not kidding are you?" Miroku shook his head. "Oh boy…"

"Why are you so worried who you are opposite?" asked Miroku, knowing full well why, but asking to see Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha gulped. "Act two, Scene four."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** Dramay, do you think we put in to much drama?

**Dramay:** nope.

**Me:** I didn't think so.

**Inuyasha:** what is act 2 scene 4?

**Me: ** you will have to find out in the next chapter just like everyone else. So stay tuned everybody!


	2. The Summery and the First Rehearsal

A/N: **Me:** ok so in this chapter you are going to find out the summery of the play AND I created the play myself thank you thank you. I think I may write another story where the play story is the plot and it's starring Inuyasha and COMP.

**Inuyasha:** I still don't get what Act 2 scene 4 is.

**Me:** you will in this chapter because like I said you get to hear what the play is all about.

**Dramay:** Hinata, I have Act 2 scene 4 and…hey! (Inuyasha takes script and blushes when he reads it. Dramay takes it back.) there now you know what it is. Can we just get on with the story?

**Inuyasha:** do I really have to do that?

**Me:** yes and of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I did create the play they are in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2- the summery and the first rehearsal

"Does everyone know the play?" asked Kaede, looking at the cast and crew. Many nodded but others looked confused. Kaede sighed.

"This play takes place during ancient Egypt. King Kemdoom, who is played by Shippo Fox, and Queen Danana, who is played by Kilala Katz, had a beautiful daughter who was named Princess Mia, who is played by Kagome Higurashi. She is first in line for the throne but she can not rule because she was a woman. So her father makes an arrangement with her and the surrounding kingdoms. If she can find a husband by her 16th birthday, she may rule with her husband as her king. If not, she will be disowned from the family and her father shall choose the new king.

"Three princes came for the beautiful princess' hand. Prince Donfemon, played by Koga Wolf, Prince Temfen, played by Hojo Helm, and Prince Nomando, who is played by Naraku Reed. Each tries to woo the princess but none succeed. Her heart has already been won by her long time friend, Aimoan, who is played by Inuyasha Tashio.

"Their love remained secret, until Pam, the water girl, who is played by Kikyo Miko, spies them, and feels intimidated because she too is in love with Aimoan. She tries to disgrace the princess and create war between the kingdoms, as well as steal Aimoan's heart.

"Also during the play, Neima, the female solider, and Princess Mia's friend, who is played by Sango Slayer, tries to win the heart of Un, the royal monk, who is played by Miroku Priest. She has no idea he loves her and would gladly marry her if not for his position.

"When Princess Mia's and Aimoan's love is discovered, Aimoan is sentenced to death for he is only a commoner. Skillfully, the princess helps Aimoan escape and they run away together. When King Kemdoon and Queen Danana, discover this, the queen immediately dies of heartbreak and the king hands over his crown to his nephew, Prince Alm, who is played by John Gram. Before the king hands over his crown he banishes both Un and Neima, for they helped his daughter and her lover escape. Un leaves the kingdom with Neima by his side.

"At the very end war breaks out in Egypt, for none of the princes were the new king. But in a far away land, Aimoan, Mia, Un and Neima, leave together happily with their children, away from the cruel land of Egypt, where their love was forbidden." Everyone clapped as Kaede finished the overview.

"She gives a better description the book does," whispered Sango. Kagome smiled.

"I know, so much more detail."

"Now," said Kaede, interrupting Kagome and Sango's conversation. "I say we do Act One Scene Six, the one where Aimon realizes he has fallen in love with the princess. Ok, Miroku, Inuyasha, on stage, **now**."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku rushed on stage with her scripts, not wanting to anger the drama teacher. The prop group set up a table and chair for Inuyasha to sit and write at and they also gave Miroku a chair and scroll so he could sit and pretend to be looking over some scroll or another.

"Ok, let's start from the top of the scene," said Kaede, sitting in a chair in the audience. Rehearsal began.

"What are you writing?" asked Miroku, looking over at Inuyasha's paper. Inuyasha covered it with his hand.

"It is none of your concern," Inuyasha said, glaring at Miroku.

"Actually, it is for you are writing in my quarters and only scribes and monks can read. I am surprised that I can read your writing. Now hand it over." Inuyasha, regretfully, handed over the paper. Miroku read it and he spoke with interest in his voice. "This is a love note, it sounds like it is for Pam, if not for the line that says "She is the ruler of Egypt but I wish to be the ruler of her heart." It sounds as if this is for her majesty, the queen."

Inuyasha shot up from his chair. "It is not! It is for…for another." Realization hit Miroku and he hit Inuyasha on the head.

"This is for the princess! How dare you have such thoughts! I pity you and I hope the gods spare you. How can she love you? A simple scribe and architect? You know her father has set up a contract with other rulers for his daughter to marry and you sit here writing her a love message, as if you had a chance at being with her!"

"I wasn't going to send it," said Inuyasha. "I was bored and this was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Aimoan, I pity you. You, of all people, know what the punishment is for such a thing. Death. You have fallen deeply in love with the princess, your oldest friend."

Inuyasha sat back down into his chair. "How? How could I have fallen in love with her, Un? My oldest and dearest friend."

"The gods were never kind to you," said Miroku, shaking his head. "First the death of your parents and now that have made you fall in love with a woman you could never be with." Miroku handed Inuyasha back his paper. "I subject you burn this, so it is never found and pray to the gods to take back such feelings." Inuyasha stood up and walked toward the edge of the stage. Before he exited he stopped and looked at Miroku.

"I do not wish to lose such feelings but maybe you should pray to the gods, to take back the feelings you have for the lady solider, for you know all too well that because of your position, you two could never be together." And with that Inuyasha walked off stage.

Miroku sighs and "lights" and accent, he kneels to the ground and prays.

"Good," said Kaede. "Inuyasha, when Miroku asks to see the paper, don't give it to him right away, try to keep it secret, after all it is a love note to the princess, do you really want anyone else to read it?" Inuyasha shook his head. "OK, let's try again."

After going over the scene a few more times, Kaede looked at the class. "Wonderful job, you two. As for the rest of you, practice your lines and movements. We have rehearsal during class and after school everyday. Remember, this is part of your grade, so work hard and I'll see you tomorrow."

As Kagome was packing up her stuff, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Hojo, smiling and twiddling his thumbs nervously. "H…hi K…kagome. I was w…wondering if…if, you and I could practice our lines together?"

"Sure Hojo, I'm free tonight, come around my house…sevenish?" Hojo nodded and walked off.

For the next two weeks, everyday, Kagome was at home with some other cast member, practicing their lines together. Everyone that is, except Inuyasha. He never asked her and consequently, she never asked him. The thing was she had the most lines with him and they had the dreaded Act two Scene four.

"Just ask him," said Sango, when Kagome voiced her concern. Sango had been with Miroku a lot, practicing their lines but by the end, Miroku would have a red handprint on his face.

"I want to but…" Just then, Inuyasha walked up to the chatting girls.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey."

"Listen, I was wondering if…um…if you weren't busy tonight, we could get together with Sango and Miroku and practice our lines together."

"Ya, that sounds good."

"Great, I'll see you later then," and he walked away.

Kagome sighed. "At lease I'll get through one scene with him," she said to Sango. Sango shook her head. This was not as easy as they thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **ok, that's it for now. The next chapter might be really short so bare with me.

**Dramay:** when can we do Act 2 Scene 4?

**Me:** soon, my friend, soon.

**Kagome: **review please and tell your friends.

**Inuyasha:** yeah, tell the crazy author not to do Act 2 Scene 4.

**Me:** Inuyasha…SIT!

THUD

**Inuyasha:** hey, I thought only Kagome could do that!

**Me:** not anymore. I can too so you better watch your mouth. See you next time, oh and before I forget, I'm going to camp soon so if I don't update for a while, that's why.


	3. Interference

A/N: **Me:** ok this chapter is really short. So I'm just going to jump into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3- Interference

A few hours later, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house. They had all decided to meet there because Kagome had the most room. The night went smoothly, at the end of the night, everyone had the scene, which they were working on, memorized.

"See you tomorrow," said Kagome, before shutting the door. Inuyasha turned right, toward his house, while Sango and Miroku turned left.

"We have to do something," whispered Miroku, looking behind him to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Already on it," said Sango, dialing a number in her cell phone. "Hello, Kaede…"

The next morning, Kaede stood in front of the class.

"I know that some of you haven't been practicing some of the scenes so for tonight, for your weekend homework, I will assign you your scenes. Inuyasha, Kagome, you will do Act two Scene four because it is the most crucial scene in the play. Ok, John…" As Kaede continued to hand out assignments, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Inuyasha. I was wondering if you would like to come by my house after school and practice the scene."

"Ya, that sounds great," and he walked away. Behind his back, Sango, Miroku and Kaede were shaking hands.

"A job well done," said Sango happily. "Thanks for taking my call Kaede."

"No problem. I don't mine interfering because they belong with each other, they just don't know it yet."

The rest of the day went way too quickly for both Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon school was over and both were headed to Kagome's house to practice Act two Scene Four.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok. Short yes but it leads us to the next chapter, Act 2 Scene 4. Review please! 


	4. Act Two Scene Four

A/N: **Me: **Ok, the moment you've all been waiting for, Chapter 4- Act 2 Scene 4! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Inuyasha.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4- Act Two Scene 4

Inuyasha sat nervously at Kagome's kitchen table as she gathered snacks for them to share.

When she returned, she blushed. "Um…should we start?" asked Kagome, setting down the popcorn and sodas. Inuyasha could speak a word. He just nodded.

They walked to the center of the spacious living room. Their little rehearsal began.

Kagome was sitting in the center of the room, looking at nothing unparticular. There was a floomp and she turned to see Inuyasha, lying flat on his face, seemingly tripping over a rug, that was not there.

Kagome giggled and crocked before Inuyasha. "Aimoan, don't try to sneak up on me. It never works. You always end up flat on your face."

"Do not!" retorted Inuyasha. He picked himself up. "I meant to do that. But that's not important." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I…I wanted to see you." He lowered his face to her's. She was about to kiss him when she remembered her position.

"No," she said, turning her back on Inuyasha. "We…we can't. You…I…it would never work. You are but a scribe…"

"Who would rewrite the Book of the Dead in your honor."

"You a just an architect…"

"Who would build kingdoms in your honor."

"You are my best friend," she said facing him again.

Inuyasha approached her. "Who wants to be your lover." Inuyasha lowered his face to Kagome's and kissed her. It wasn't a stage kiss, it was a real kiss, one full of passion.

Both dropped their scripts. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as she positioned her arms around his neck.

Either had ever kissed someone, like this and consequently, Inuyasha had kiss LOTS of girls. This one filled their very being and when the broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes, lovingly.

They kissed again, this time with more passion.

Kagome smiled, when they broke apart again. "That second kiss wasn't in the script was it?"

"Nope," said Inuyasha, kissing her for a third time. This time, the kiss was more heated. There was more passion. Kagome groaned. Inuyasha smirked and began pulling Kagome's blouse out of her pants. When it was loose, he began to run his hands up her shirt.

Kagome abruptly broke the kiss, backing away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked confused. Kagome picked up her and Inuyasha's script.

"I think it is time for you to go," she said, hand Inuyasha his script. Inuyasha said nothing and walked toward the door. He turned to Kagome.

"Kagome…"

"No, Inuyasha, it's time for you to go home."

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arms and pressed his lips against her own, hard. Kagome moaned and kissed back. When she realized what she was doing, she broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha, you are my best friend…"

"Who wants to be your lover."

Kagome smiled, kissed him one more time, and pushed him out the door. Kagome slid down the door, touching her lips as she did so. She had finally got her dying wish. To kiss Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to walk home. He looked back at Kagome's house and smirked. For someone's first kiss, she wasn't bad. He smiled and walked home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok that was the chapter yes. Short, yes. I NEED SOME IDEAS! If you have any please send some to me. I don't know where to go from here! Help me!

**Inuyasha:** feh, she being too dramatic.

**Me:** Inuyasha, I'm too depressed to sit you so shut up. Ok review and please send me some ideas.


	5. In Class Jealousy and Dangers

A/N: **Me: ** ok I'm back from camp and guess who followed me all the way there, around the place and back, for 39 days?

**Dramay: **um, Inuyasha?

**Me:** ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Oh, and here's the best part, he got **HE GOT POISON IVY ALL OVER!!!** On his arms, on his legs, on his ears, on his nose and everywhere imaginable.

**Everythingy:** how do you know where he got it?

**Me: **one, he told me that he's really itchy all over and he has a rash all over his body. I put two and two together and asked, "Did you roll in a batch of plants that had three leaves per stem?" he said yes! So there you have it. (I laugh)

**Inuyasha:** (scratching) it's not that funny you know.

**Me:** (still laughing) yeah, it is.

**Shippo:** can we just continue with the story?

**Me: **in a sec. Oh, Kagome, prepare to apply the pink liquid on Inuyasha's rash. All over. (Wink wink) now we can go on with my creative writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just laugh at him for doing such a stupid thing, such as rolling in poison ivy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5- In Class Jealousy and Dangers

The weekend went by fast. Inuyasha tried calling Kagome more than once but her mother, brother, or grandfather always answered and when Inuyasha asked to speak to Kagome, they would say she was busy. He knew she wasn't because he called Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and she hadn't seen any of them. She couldn't be with someone else…could she?

When Monday, finally came, Inuyasha, for once, couldn't wait to go to school. He just wanted to see Kagome. Unfortunately, when he saw her at last, he didn't like what he saw.

There was Kagome, talking to Koga, on the other side of the courtyard. Inuyasha couldn't hear what they were talking about but he could see Kagome laughing and smiling. Anger and hatred rose in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. He watched as Koga leaned toward Kagome, their lips almost touched…when Kagome pushed him away, shaking her head. Inuyasha sighed in relief. At lease she didn't let him kiss her. If she did, Inuyasha would have tiered Koga to shreds then killed himself, knowing that Kagome didn't have feelings for him.

Kagome looked over at him. Inuyasha waved. She waved back, a sad look on her face, then turned her back on him and walked farther away. Inuyasha's heart sank. Did she hate him for kissing her? Did he ruin their friendship?

However, Kagome avoided Inuyasha, to protect him, her family and herself from danger. Although, she knew she was going to get hurt anyway. The day after she and Inuyasha had practiced Act 2 Scene 4, she reserved a threatening phone call for Kikyo. Looking back on it still sent shivers up her spine and made her heart begin to break, knowing that was Kikyo's plan.

_Flashback_

_It was mid-morning and the phone rang. Kagome answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_You kissed him didn't you?"_

"_What?"_

"_You kissed Inuyasha didn't you?"_

"_What? Who is this?" asked Kagome, knowing full well who it was. Who else would be angry if she kissed Inuyasha? "What do you want Kikyo?"_

"_I want you to leave Inuyasha alone, that's what."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_You will be punished, your family will be threatened and you will pay severely."_

"_What can you do to me or my family?"_

"_Well, I know that your little brother walks to school everyday and crosses 'Miko Street', sometimes not looking both ways. It would be a shame if he got hit, wouldn't it?" Kagome's voice was caught in her throat. She could tell Kikyo was sneering on the other end of the phone. "Stay way from Inuyasha and no one gets hurt."_

"_Except me?"_

_Kikyo giggled. "Yeah, except you. Remember, one word to Inuyasha and you and your family pay. One word to anyone else about this conversation and Inuyasha pays along with you and your family." Next thing Kagome, heard was the dial tone. Kagome hung up the phone, ran to her room and sobbed her heart out. Her family knew something was wrong and they were smart enough not to ask._

_End flashback_

Tears began to fall down Kagome's cheeks again as they often did nowadays. She rushed into the nearest bathroom, went to the nearest cubical and cried her heart out. She couldn't face anyone. She wanted so bad to run into Inuyasha's arms and cry into his chest as she did when they were children, when times were so much easier. She wanted him to hold her in his arms protectively and whisper to her that everything was going to be ok. She wanted to feel his lips against her's again, to feel his arms holding her tightly, protecting her from the outside world that was so cruel to her. To feel his warm breath on her skin as he held her close. Without him, without Inuyasha, her heart was breaking, she no longer wanted to live. She was going crazy and she wanted to die without him. She just wanted to hear his voice again, to feel the warmth of his skin, to taste his kiss again. Without him, she could not go on. Without Inuyasha, she was dieing from the inside. Kikyo's plan from the beginning. To kill Kagome, without getting her slutty hands dirty, and without any work on her part. Kagome would kill herself to protect the people she loved. This was her weakness. To love. Kikyo probably never loved anyone, not even Inuyasha, it was desire. She was in love with herself and no one or anything else. Kikyo loved the touchier she planted in people to get what she wanted. And she always won. Always. Kagome, held her head in her hands and sobbed, missing every class in school that day except drama. Foe some reason, she felt she couldn't miss this. If they practiced a scene, where her character was sad, she could make that her excuse.

As she walked into the drama class, she saw that she attracted Kaede's attention.

"Child, where have you been all day?"

"I…I didn't feel well but I feel better now." Kaede sighed and nodded. As Kaede walked away, Kagome looked around the room. She could see Kikyo glaring at her but there was also a triumphant look on her face. Suddenly, Kikyo's face turned sour, looking over Kagome's shoulder. She could guess who was behind her. She turned to face Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome pushed passed him, trying to hide her tears again but Inuyasha could smell that something was wrong. He wanted to know what was wrong and to right it, even if it killed him. He hated to see Kagome sad and he always tried her best to make her happy.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away from him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Kikyo standing behind him. She tutted.

"Poor girl. Looks like she's been through a lot." Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Listen, Inuyasha, I was wondering if you and I could practice our lines together after school." Inuyasha turned his back on Kikyo.

"No." With that simple answer, he walked away from Kikyo, towards nothing unparticular. Kikyo stood there shocked. She was never denied anything. Maybe this was way she liked the hanyou so much, because he was a challenge for her to tackle.

For the whole rehearsal, Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha, while he tried to get her attention. When the rehearsal was over, Kagome didn't move from her spot and Inuyasha lagged behind. When everyone left and they were alone, Inuyasha broke the silence, or at lease, he thought they were alone. Kikyo was backstage in the shadows, listening and watching everything.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked around. When she saw that Inuyasha was the only one there, she turned away again. "Kagome, look at me." She didn't move. Inuyasha sat down beside her and spun her around to face him. "Talk to me, damn it!" Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment as though she didn't recognize him, then she broke down, sobbing against his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tenderly around her, holding her protectively. Kikyo's rage was aroused. She had threatened Kagome, her family and even Inuyasha's lives and she was the little bitch, being hugged by **HER** Inuyasha!

"Kagome, it going to be ok," whispered Inuyasha, stroking the sobbing girl's raven hair. Kagome looked up at him with red, puffy, eyes. Even this way, Inuyasha though she looked beautiful.

"No…it's not," she chocked out. "We…we can't be like this."

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "Yes we can. What ever it is, we can work it out together."

"No. If I do, you and my family will be in danger." Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha, stood and tried to walk away but Inuyasha also stood, pulling her close to him, brushing his lips against her's. Kagome practically melted in his arms and kiss. She wanted to stay like this forever but then she remembered Kikyo's threat. She broke the kiss and walked toward center stage, falling to her knees. Inuyasha, stood where he was standing before, looking confused and hurt. Kagome began to sob again and as she did, a noise was heard. She looked up to see the backdrop had been pulled forward and was falling toward her. She covered her head with her arms and screamed:

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed the girl before she was crushed by the giant curtain. Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's chest again.

"I told you," she whimpered. "I told you."

Inuyasha sniffed around the room. When he picked up a curtain scent, he growled.

"Kikyo." The girl came out from her hiding place.

"I warned that bitch," she said, glaring daggers at Kagome. "I told her and she doesn't listen. I told her to keep her mouth shut and stay way from you." She suddenly grew even angrier. "You are mine, Inuyasha!" she screeched. "You're mine! I'm perfect, yet you pick that imperfection. What does she have that I don't?"

Inuyasha glared at the jealous girl. "Lots."

Kikyo ran toward the door. "You will be mine Inuyasha and that bitch will pay."

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to Kikyo. He was comforting the girl in his arms. "Kagome, it's ok." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's pools of amber.

Tears still falling from her eyes, she said: "Now, that you're here, I know it will be." She buried her face into Inuyasha's hard chest.

"Tell me everything." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and nodded.

When Kagome finished telling Inuyasha everything, she cried again. Inuyasha, tenderly wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you or your family." He rested his chin on her head. "I want to protect you and I will."

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled. "I know." Inuyasha leaned his head down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet, loving and full of promise. When they broke apart, Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, buried her head back into his chest, and fell asleep instantly. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and headed to her house. When he arrived, he didn't bother going through the door. He jumped onto a nearby tree branch that was near her bedroom window. Luckily, the window was open. He jumped inside. He set the sleeping Kagome down on her bed. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kagome," he whispered. He shut the window and took a seat against the opposite wall from the bed, which is where he stayed all night watching the sleeping girl until he too fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **ok, it's about one o'clock and I need sleep. (looks around room. She spies a sleeping Inuyasha, scratching) even in his sleep he scratches? Ok, read and review. (falls onto bed, fall asleep instantly)

**Everythingy:** she also wants to know if anyone has drawn or seen and fanart about this story. If so write and tell us. We would love to see it! Write later. This is Everythingy, signing off.


	6. An Old Friend, A Famous Author

A/N: **Me:** sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working on another story. Now I'm back to working with this story again. No more talking. Story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'let's talk about love'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6- An Old Friend, A Famous Author

Several weeks had passed since Kikyo threatened Kagome. Sota almost got run over on Miko Street three times so his mom began to drive him to school instead. Sota said it looked like the same car every time.

Inuyasha and Kagome had soon memorized their lines together but they still used that excuse when they when to each other's house's. (Tee Hee) Over the weeks, they had become closer and closer.

One afternoon, Kagome was in her room, strumming her guitar, singing a song she wrote when she was younger (A/N: Not really), her eyes closed. Unknown to her, someone was standing at the door, listening to her.

_**Kagome:**_

**Everywhere I go all the places that I've been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen  
There are people around the world - different faces different names  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same...  
Let's talk about love**

_**Stranger:**_

**From the laughter of a child to the tears of a grown man  
There's a thread that runs right through us all and helps us understand  
As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker to a flame  
From the very first sweet melody to the very last refrain...**

As soon as the stranger started singing, Kagome's eyes shot open and looked toward the door still strumming the guitar. The stranger had short dirty blond hair that was pulled into a messy bun, with hair sticks in it. She had hazel eyes, tanned/burned skin and lots of freckles on her face. She was slender and had a delicate air. She wore a baggy hooded sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans that were out of style and a cheap pair of flip-flops. The stranger walked into Kagome's room, with a smile, still singing and sat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled back and both began singing.

_**Stranger and Kagome:**_

**Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about us  
Let's talk about life  
Let's talk about trust  
**

_**Stranger:**_

**Let's talk about love**

**It's the king of all who live **

_**Kagome:**_

**and the queen of good hearts  
**

_**Both:**_

**It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve - till the name is all but lost  
**

_**Stranger:**_

**As deep as any sea **

_**Kagome:**_

**with the rage of any storm  
**

_**Both:**_

**But as gentle as a falling leaf on any autumn morn...**

**Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about us  
Let's talk about life  
Let's talk about trust**

_**Kagome:**_

**Let's talk about love**

_**Stranger:**_

**it's all we're needin'**

_**Kagome:**_

**Let's talk about us**

_**Stranger:**_

**it's the air we're breathin'**

_**Kagome:**_

**Let's talk about life**

_**Stranger:**_

**I wanna know you**

_**Kagome:**_

**Let's talk about trust**

_**Stranger:**_

**and I wanna show you…**

_**Both:**_

**Everywhere I go all the places that I've been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen  
There are people around the world - different faces different names  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same...  
**

Kagome gently set down the guitar down on her bed and hugged her friend. "Sakura! I haven't seen you in so long."

Tears appeared at the corners of Sakura's eyes. "Kagome, it has been too long. Last time I saw you, you could barely string that guitar, now look at you, playing that song."

Kagome smiled. "It's my favorite. When you left, I sang it everyday, and then I taught myself to play it." She released her old friend and looked at her up and down. "Your style hasn't changed."

Sakura giggled. "What's wrong with what's comfortable? You're style hasn't changed much either. Any boy will still drool over you. Speaking of boys, you should of seen these two guys I saw when they were walking over here. They were pointing and whispering behind their hands. Like I can't hear them. I may look weak but I can kick any guy's butt, which I did."

"What did they say?"

"One said 'Look at that chick.' The other one said 'I wonder if she has a boyfriend.' And the first one replied 'You have weird tastes man, she's looks weird to me.' Then the second one said, 'Yeah you're right. Freak.'" Sakura shook her head. "Boys haven't changed much since I've lived here. Well, I'm glad to be back. America was cool but really dirty."

Suddenly, a voice came from the window. "Sorry, I'm late Kagome, this weird chick attacked me and Miroku and…" Inuyasha and Sakura made eye contact. Kagome looked between the two.

"That's one of the guys whose butt I kicked!" shouted Sakura, pointing at Inuyasha.

"That's the chick who attacked me and Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha, pointing at Sakura. Kagome fell to knees, clutching her stomach.

"Kagome!" shouted Sakura and Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the room and joined Sakura at Kagome's side. Kagome began to laugh. "What's so funny?" both of them asked.

"S…Sakura, this…this is my boy…boyfriend, In…Inuyasha. Inu…Inuyasha this…this is my…ol…old friend…Sa…Sakura," managed Kagome, trying to talk in between her fits of laughter. Both Inuyasha and Sakura looked at each other.

Kagome stopped laughing. "Ok, nice to meet you," said Sakura, extending her hand. Inuyasha took it.

"How did you what me and Miroku were saying anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's a dog demon," said Kagome.

"You are?"

Sakura nodded.

"You don't look it."

Sakura laughed. "Not many people would by my books if I was a demon, so I'm the human 'Emily Dale' in America. That's where I sale my books," said Sakura, looking at Inuyasha's confused face. "I guess my spells haven't worn off yet," she laughed. "I still have," she looked at her watch, "an hour or so." She looked at Kagome. "So, you have a boyfriend now?" Kagome nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!" shouted Sakura.

"Well, it's kind of new and I knew you were on tour, and…um…" Kagome looked uncomfortable. Sakura laughed. "I'm just pulling your leg, Kags. Now, I'm Japan for…3 years and…"

"Three years! Why is something wrong?"

"What? No, no nothing like that. I need a break and some new ideas. I hear that you are in one of the plays that I wrote." Kagome blushed and nodded. "Well, what part?"

"Princess Mai."

"Who's your leading guy?"

"Inuyasha."

"Hold up!" shouted Inuyasha. "You wrote 'Unknown Hieroglyphics?"

"Yep. My first pubic play."

"But it was written by Em…" he slapped his head. "Right, Emily Dale is your alias."

"Kind of slow, isn't he?" asked Sakura and Kagome giggled in response. Inuyasha growled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, you get used to it. I have several spells that I use to hide my identity. There's my Emily Dale alias, there's my civilian alias, which is the one I'm using right now, and my true form, which you can see in about an hour." She walked to the bedroom door. "Kagome, see you at school tomorrow." And she left.

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend. "Ah, explanation please." Kagome giggled.

"Sakura use to go to school with us, remember?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, she obviously doesn't remember you but she was my best friend." Inuyasha opened his mouth. "I can have more then one best friend." Inuyasha closed his mouth. "She got her first book published in America a few years ago, so she moved there."

"Her parents went with her?"

"She doesn't have any parents. She was abandoned. She raised herself."

"Oh."

"So, she moved to America as Emily Dale, so she could still live her life as Sakura Sui."

"Wait, I remember her know. Didn't she have detention almost everyday for writing stories in her notebooks instead of doing her work?"

"Yep."

"If I had known it was her, I could have saved my butt a serious beating," smiled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she continued her studies in America and did tours and stuff but we managed to stay in touch. And now she's here!"

"Isn't she a year older then us?"

"Yep. She got held back a grade but in America she skipped a grade so know she is with her proper age group."

"So we won't see her in school?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "She's out of school but she has a job at the school as a hall monitor and apparently it pays lots."

"If she's rich, why does she have such bad clothes?"

"She told me she wears clothes like that 'cause they're comfortable and it's not like she's trying to impress anyone. She says if a guy likes her, he has to like her as her not by how much money she has or what clothes she wears."

"Good motto." Kagome giggled.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you want to do?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grinned, lowered his face to her's and captured her lips.

A/N: **Me:** well, you can guess what that led to. Yep, making out.

**Inuyasha:** typical

**Me:** SIT!

**Inuyasha: **(Thud) hey!

**Me: **I'm a romance novelist!

**Inuyasha:** more like a sap

**Me:** SIT

THUD

**Me: **Kagome can you take over outside?

**Kagome: **sure (drags Inuyasha out of the room. Soon the sounds of Kagome sitting Inuyasha and Inuyasha getting sat are heard through the open window)

**Me: **Ok, I'm signing off. Please send me some ideas or I won't update.

**Muses:** it's true

**Me:** so please review and send me some ideas.


	7. Act 2 Scene 4 Again

A/N:** Me:** ok, I **FINALLY** got some ideas. Thank you AnimeKG and mcookiy. No talking. Onto story.

Disclaimer: me. No. own. Inuyasha,…but I do own the first two CDs of Inuyasha Song Singles…YAY!!!!!!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7- Act 2 Scene 4…Again

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sakura a lot the next day. In her regular form, she still had dirty blond hair but it was longer and still pulled back into a messy bun and two pieces of hair, a dark purple, framing her face. Her skin was still a little tan but it was a little more burned and she had a lot more freckles. She wore her baggy clothes again, so her slim figure was hidden. She had dog ears on top of her head and had claws and fangs like Inuyasha. She was much faster and stronger then any human or half demon at the school, proving she was a full demon. (Consequently she was stronger and faster then some of the full demons too.) She wasn't unfriendly though. When ever she saw someone in the hall that she waved and smiled at them but if you where caught without a hall pass, she'd nail you like a hammer. Course, she nailed Miroku during passing time for groping her but that's beside the point.

When it came time for rehearsal, the entire class was surprised.

Kaede was just about to start when the door swung open. In walked a young woman with short, shoulder length dirty blond hair. She had nicely tanned skin and was slightly plump. She wore a brown suit and black, rectangular glasses, almost like a librarian's. Behind her was a tall, muscular man with red hair, wearing all black, sunglasses and an emotionless expression. There was no doubt who this woman was. The one and only, Emily Dale. As Inuyasha and Kagome grinned at each other, everyone else went nuts. People were screaming, yelling, going threw their bags for pens and paper. The red haired man promptly stood in front of the famous author. Emily waved to Kaede from behind her bodyguard.

"You, whooo! Kaede!" Kaede squeezed threw the sea of bodies to get to the girl. They embraced each other.

"Sakura, child, it has been too long."

"SAKURA?" Kaede slapped her hands to her mouth, pleading with Emily with her eyes.

"Sakura?" questioned Sango, "Sakura Sui? You're Emily Dale?"

The author sighed and looked at her watch. A few minutes passed in silence. Then her appearance began to change.

The suit she was wearing was less fitting and baggier, her hair grew out to the middle of her back, two strips of hair became purple and her skin became a little burned and freckles began to appear. Her ears, claws, and fangs appeared. She pulled off her glasses and put the rim in her mouth, pulling her hair back into it's messy bun. There before them, in a baggy suit, was Sakura. Kikyo laughed.

"Nice, we have a poser in here."

"Believe me, I am no poser," asked Sakura, not looking at Kikyo. "I'm Sakura Sui AND Emily Dale."

"Prove it."

"How?" asked Sakura, looking at Kikyo for the first time, raising an eyebrow.

"What is chapter 19 of _Blood Moon_ about?"

"Chapter 19 of _Blood Moon_ is when Hermio and James, fight the Bat Queen for the for Alba's life. It's the only time in the book do James, the Human, and Hermio, the vampire, work side by side, when usually they are rivels for the elfin princess Alba's heart." Sakura smurked. "Unfortunately for them, she is in love with Forte, the elfin Prince, go figure right?"

Kikyo was speechless. She couldn't have given a better description of the book herself and she was one of the only ones, besides her publisher and editor, to read the book, which wasn't suppose to come out for another year and a half.

Sakura turned to Kaede.

"Who is this girl?"

"Kikyo Miko."

"And who does she play?"

"Pam."

"The water girl?" Kaede nodded. "Perfect part for her," said Sakura, snearing and looking at Kikyo from the corner of her eye.

Kaede turned to face her class.

"Sakura will be staying in Japan for three years…"

"Why? Did she get fired?" asked Kikyo, with a smile on her face. The red haired man picked Kikyo up by the back of her shirt.

"George. GEORGE! Put her down, she's not worth it." George growled a bit and set the girl down.

"And for your information, no, I'm not fired, I just wanted a change in scenery." She turned to the rest of the class. "I'm going to help run this production and I will watch it too. Now, if Kaede doesn't mine, there is one scene, I would like to run."

"Which scene?" asked Kaede.

"Act 2 scene 4." Kaede smiled.

"That was the scene I was going to run." She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "on stage, now." The two gulped and rushed up on stage. The prop group laid out a rug, an Egyptian like bed and a small piece that looked like a balcony. They began the rehearsal.

Kagome was standing at the "balcony", looking over it. There was a floomp and she turned to see Inuyasha, lying flat on his face, seemingly tripping over the rug.

Kagome giggled and crouched before Inuyasha.

"Aimoan, don't try to sneak up on me. It never works. You always end up flat on your face."

"Do not!" retorted Inuyasha. He picked himself up. "I meant to do that. But that's not important." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I…I wanted to see you." He lowered his face to her. She was about to kiss him when she remembered her position.

"No," she said, turning her back on Inuyasha. "We…we can't. You…I…it would never work. You are but a scribe…"

"Who would rewrite the Book of the Dead in your honor."

"You a just an architect…"

"Who would build kingdoms in your honor."

"You are my best friend," she said facing him again.

Inuyasha approached her. "Who wants to be your lover." Inuyasha lowered his face to Kagome's and kissed her. They broke apart.

"Aimoan…I…" Kagome looked straight into his eyes.

"Mai…" Inuyasha caressed her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

"Aimoan, I want nothing than to be that," whispered Kagome and reaching up, she pulled Inuyasha's face down to her's and she kissed him deeply.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest, holding him close.

"Aimoan…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me? Just tonight?"

Inuyasha smiled. "For an eternity, if you want." Smiling and taking his hand, Kagome lead Inuyasha toward the bed. The lights on the stage dimmed.

"WONDERFUL!!!!" shouted Sakura, jumping off of her seat. "THAT WAS BRILLANT!!!" There was silence. "Damn," muttered Sakura. "I really need to spend less time in England." The class laughed. "Ok, that was great! The only thing I would ask you change is, Kagome, when you see Inuyasha fall, laugh a bit then crouch. Ok?" The two nodded.

"Class," Kaede said, looking around. "Two things before you go. First, practice your lines and second, don't tell anyone who Sakura is, this is highly confidential. Understood?" The class nodded. "Good, have a nice weekend."

Sakura walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, come to my place this weekend with your friends. I have something I want to give you guys."

"Ok," smiled Kagome, taking the slip of paper Sakura was handing her.

"Right, see ya tomorrow!" shouted Sakura as she ran out the door.

Behind the curtain, a certain someone was watching.

"His mine," growled Kikyo. "He's mine and everyone knows it."

"I can help you." Kikyo turned to see Naraku standing behind her. "Have many clients who want to get at the girl anyway. But it will cost you." Kikyo smiled.

"How about a one night?" Naraku grinned.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said and he faded into the darkness. Kikyo sneered and looked out from behind the curtain.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly. "You will be mine." And she walked out of the room threw the stage door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** thing are getting interesting,

**Dramay: **I'll say…take about a cliff hanger.

**Kagome: **I hate Kikyo

**Me:** I know, that's why she's the villain. Ok, readers, review please. I still could use some ideas.


	8. The Truth Around the Visit

A/N: Me: ok, readers, I would like to thank all the people who sent me ideas

A/N: **Me:** ok, readers, I would like to thank all the people who sent me ideas. I would type everyone's name but then I would be typing for days. So, thank you all for sending me ideas, you know who you are and again, thank you sooo much.

**Dramay:** she would also like to apologize for not updating sooner.

**Me:** yeah, I had to do A LOT of research to do.

**Laughy:** ok people, let's start the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fanfic

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8- The Truth Around the Visit

The next day, the gang went to the center of Tokyo, looking for Sakura's apartment. When they arrived, they thought they got the wrong house. The apartment building was small and dingy, nothing you would expect from a famous writer.

"Are you sure this is the right house, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the dingy apartment building.

"This is the address," said Kagome, looking at the paper again.

"Then this must be it," said Sango. "It's not like Sakura to lie."

"Should we go in?" asked Mirkou, looking apprehensive. Five minute later, they haven't moved.

"I think we can go in," said Kagome. Reluctantly, they went inside.

Walking inside, they saw a woman, sweeping the floor. She was short, plump and had a motherly face.

"Why, hello there," she said once she saw them, "My name is Sarah James. How can I help you?"

"Hi, we're looking for Sakura Sui," said Kagome.

The old woman's face split into a smile. "She's in the penthouse but you might want to wait a little bit, she's in rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Everyone looked at each other. Mrs. James laughed.

"Go on up." The four shrugged and walked to the penthouse. 

While walking up the stairs to the penthouse, they heard the sound of the piano playing. Then Sakura's voice came floating down to them. 

_**Sakura:**_

**Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that**

There was then the sound of drums was they got closer and closer to Sakura's home.

_**Sakura:**_

**  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

A guitar joined the music as they got to the penthouse door.

_**Sakura:**_

**Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me**

Walking into the apartment, they walked to the back of the house. Back there was Sakura with her back to them. In her hands was a black electric guitar and on her head was a headset. On the big screen in front of her were four people, three girls and one guy. The girl behind the drum set had shoulder length, dark purple hair and a pierced nose. The girl holding the electric bass was had long, bright red hair and had several ear piercing. The girl behind the keyboard had cropped, raven colored hair. The guy, was not holding an instrument so, the gang guessed he was the manager.

_**All:**_

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
**

_**Sakura:**_

**Today..**_**Drumer: **_**yeah…)**

**Yeah…**

**I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

_**All:**_

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
**

_**Sakura:**_

**I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
**

_**Sakura and Bass:**_

**To write you a love song **

_**Sakura:**_

**Today**_**Other: **_**uh uh)**

_**Sakura:**_

**Promise me**_**Other: **_**uh uh uhhh)  
You'll leave the light on (**_**others:**_** uh uhh)  
To help me see (**_**others:**_** uhhh uh)  
The daylight my guide, gone (**_**others: **_**uhhh uh)  
Cause I believe (**_**others:**_** uh uhh)  
There's a way (**_**others:**_** uhh uh)  
You can love me  
Because I say**

**I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one (**_**piano:**_** hmmm)  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (**_**piano: **_**ohhh)  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this (**_**piano:**_** ohh)  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
**

_**All:**_

**Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.**

_**Sakura:**_

**Today..**** Yeah, Babe…**

After the song was over, Sakura looked at the guy.

"Well, Drew," she said. "What do you think?"

"I think," said Drew, "that if you let me find you a gig…we could have a hit." The band cheered.

"You know what I don't get," said the drummer, twirling her drum stick between her fingers. "This song is a love song but she's saying that she won't write him a love song."

"Violet, you take too much into mind," said the bass player.

"I'm just saying…"

"Vi, Jas, down girls," said the pianist.

"Look who's talking," laughed Drew.

"Do you want a black eye?" asked the pianist, threateningly. Drew put two hands up.

"Hey," said the bass player. "We have an audience." Sakura looked around to see Inuyasha and the others.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled. "Wow, you're earlier then I expected."

"Say, Cherry, who're your friends?" asked the red haired bass player.

"Dudes, these are my friends, Inuyasha Tashio, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Slayer and Miroku Priest," said Sakura pointing to each of them in turn. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, these are my friends from America. Violet Thomson," she pointed to the purple haired drummer, "Jasmine Smith," she pointed to the red haired bass player, "Nicky Miller," she pointed to the pianist, "and her twin brother, Drew Miller, who is our manager."

"And Cherry's boyfriend," laughed Jasmine, as Sakura and Drew blushed.

"Is not," muttered Sakura. "Ok dudes I got to jet."

"What?" all the band members moaned.

"But Cherry," whined Violet. "We need to practice."

"And I need to help my friends here," said Sakura. "They're doing one of my plays."

"Ah, I should have known," sighed Nicky.

"The downfall of having a famous author as a friend," sighed Jasmine. "Well, catch you later then Cherry."

"Later, guys," and they all logged off. Sakura set down her guitar and took off her headset.

"Hey, Sakura, why do they call you 'Cherry'?" asked Miroku.

"Oh, when I first arrived in America, Nicky asked what my name meant. When I told them it meant 'cherry blossom' they all started calling me Cherry." She sighed. "But that's not why you're here. You're here for my surprise. Follow me." Walking to the back of the penthouse, they walked into a large room with lots of lights.

"Ok," said Sakura, clapping her hands together. "You are all probably wondering why you are here." All of them nodded. "Answer: I have your costumes!!"

"Our…costumes?" Kagome looked confused.

"Yeah, costumes. You know outfits that you wear for a performance."

"Ohh, costumes!" Sango and Kagome looked exited.

"Yeah, your costume group gave me your measurements so I had the costumes made from the original design, for the entire cast."

"Really?" Sakura nodded at Inuyasha.

"COOL!" shrieked Kagome.

"First, we'll start with the stuff on the manikins. Take a seat." Sakura motioned to the large couch on the right side of the room, near a cat walk.

"First," Sakura began as a large projection screen came down from the ceiling, "We have the dancers. Now, in reality, in Ancient Egypt, dancers wore next to nothing." On the screen, a picture of dancers on a piece of papyrus showed on the screen. "In a play, however, that's illegal, so instead, I came up with this." She pointed to a manikin with a light blue, belly dancing outfit on it. "The style comes in several different styles and such," explained Sakura. "Next, we have the workers." The screen changed to show a man and woman. The man was wearing a kilt sort of thing, covering the things that need to be covered. The woman was wearing a one piece dress that was simple and such.

"Again, most of the time, workers wore next to nothing, but I decided to go with design because it was legal." She pointed over to two manikins darned with costumes that looked exactly like the picture. "Pam will be wearing a costume like this."

"Much to Kikyo's displeasure," muttered Miroku and they all laughed.

"Anyway," continued Sakura as the picture on the screen changed. "next, we have the musicians. Sometimes, they too wore next to nothing and 90 of the time, they were women. They wore something like this," she pointed to another manikin as she spoke. The manikin had on a one piece dress, like the worker women had but it was far more decorative.

"Next we have…" one by one, Sakura explained the costumes for the play and told how she tried to make them as historically accurate as possible. (If you want to see the pictures I based the costumes on, there at http/s269. )

"Ok," Sakura said as the screen changed again. "Now, I'm going to have you model your costumes. First we'll start with Sango." Motioning to behind the curtain, Sango and Sakura disappeared behind it.

A few minutes later, Sakura reappeared. "In Ancient Egypt," she continued as the screen above her changed to a hand drawn picture, "there are no records of women soldiers, so I designed this for her outfit." Out from behind the curtain, came Sango, wearing a sleeveless dress that came half way down her thighs. The garment was decorated with belt, decorated with the eye of Re, a collar, again decorated with the eye of Re, a head piece that was decorated with the eye of Re and in her hand was a sword that was the size of wrapping paper tube. Miroku whistled as Sango blushed.

"As you can see," Sakura continued. "Neima was a worshipper of Hetepes-Sekhus, also know as 'The Eye of Re'. In reality, Hetepes-Sekhus is a cobra goddess who helps Osiris by destroying his enemies." Sakura looked at Miroku. "Your turn, Miroku."

"Are, you going to help me dress?" he asked, with that perverted smile of his.

"No," Sakura said shortly. "I'm going to stay right her and you are going to dress yourself. It isn't that hard." The other's laughed at the look on Miroku's face as he walked behind the curtain.

"In Egypt," the picture changed on the screen changed, "Priests and priestesses didn't always follow the code, only priests did, while priestesses were aloud to have intercourse. Depending on which temple they worked at, determined what you dressed like. I decided to go with the universal look." Miroku stepped out from behind the curtain. He was wearing a loin cloth and draped across his shoulders was a pelt of a lynx. He had a decorated collar around his neck.

"We can add the symbol of hat ever god he worshipped later," concluded Sakura. "Next we have Inuyasha's costume." Inuyasha grunted and walked behind the curtain. A few seconds later…

"No way! You are not making me wear this."

"Just shut up and put it on."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," said Sakura, threateningly, "you won't be wearing anything." There was a gulp from Inuyasha as he quickly changed.

Sakura sighed as the image on the screen changed. "Scribes and architects wore about the some thing. A kilt across what needed to be covered and some sandals, as shown here." Inuyasha walked out. Kagome blushed when she saw Inuyasha's well toned chest.

"Are you sure, this is accurate?" he asked, looking down at his attire.

"Well, it was that or no clothes at all." Inuyasha turned white. "Just sit down." Inuyasha complied.

"And now," continued Sakura. "We have Kagome's costume." Kagome stood up and walked behind the curtain. Sakura followed. A few minutes later, Sakura reemerged and the screen changed again.

"Royalty did wear clothes but sometimes, woman still showed their breast. However, Kagome's costume is one desiganed off of Cleopatra." Kagome stepped out from behind the curtain. Sango squealed, Miroku wolf whistled and Inuyasha was struck dumb.

Kagome wore a halter dress of white linen, with a decorated collar. Down her back as a train and on her waist was a light red sash that joined with the train and pieces of material was strung to her arms and fell smoothly to the floor. The linen was a bit sheer but it covered the needed places. Upon her head was the circlet of a princess, made of gold. Even with out the make up she would have to wear in the show, to Inuyasha, she was a goddess that no man could tame or have.

"And those are your costumes," said Sakura smiling. "I would invite you all to stay for dinner but, I'm not the greatest cook and I doubt that you want to get sick." The others murmured in agreement. "Ok, I'll see you guys on Monday?"

"Defentently," said Sango, back in her normal clothes.

"Writing, singing, playing an instrument, sewing, is there anything you can't do?" Kagome asked. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Heights," she said simply. The others laughed as they walked out the door. Although it was only Saturday, they wished that tomorrow was Monday, just to see the look on Kikyo's face when she saw her costume.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:** Me:** this was one of the hardest chapters I have EVER had to write. Unfortunately, dear readers, in a few more chapters, this story will end but I will be writing a sequel but it won't be an Inuyasha one. A few sequels later though, it will be a cross over and Inuyasha included in that cross over. Ok, I REALLY need some ideas so if you could review and send me ideas that would be great. Until next time!!


	9. Betrayal

A/N: **Me:** sorry, sorry. I had major writer's block. If I remember correctly, last time, the gang when to Sakura's place, am I right?

**Inuyasha:** yes, just get on with the story. You haven't written in forever and now you're yapping. Just get on with it.

**Me: **fine you meanie! Here is chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9- Betrayal?

"NO WAY!" Kikyo's shriek echoed through out the school. Other students looked up from there work and look around, cleaning out there ears.

"There is no way I'm going to wear that!"

"You wear it or you're not in the play," Sakura said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But why this?" Kikyo whined. "I mean, isn't there anything else I could wear?"

"Nope. Its this or you where nothing at all and that's illegal and I don't want to get arrested. So it's either this or you are out of the play."

"And if you're not in the play," Kaede continued. "You will fail this class."

"What?"

"It's part of the class. You are part of the play production or you are out of the play." Kikyo growled and looked at the costume again.

_Stupid Kagome,_ Kikyo thought. _This is all her fault. If she didn't try out then I would have gotten Inuyasha and that costume._ The girl glared at Kagome, who at this moment was being tickled by her boyfriend. _Naraku, hurry up or our deal is off._

"Ok, everyone," Sakura said, raising her voice above the dim. "We are going to do the last scene in the play so, everyone on stage." Kikyo growled and grabbed her prop before walking onto stage. Sakura meanwhile, watched her from her seat in the audience, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Ok go!"

The narrator walked onto the stage.

"The next morning, the princess and her lover were gone, disappearing into the vast desert." A cardboard cut out of rolling desert sand stood on the stage, where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing behind. "Pharaoh Kemdoom searched for answers to find the accomplices to the escape of the two lovers," onstage, Shippo Fox, stood before his throne, ordering guards off the stage, "while mouring the lost of his beloved wife, who, after hearing of her only child's disappearance, died of heartbreak, a hand over her heart and tears running down her cheeks even in death."

"When the guards returned, Kemdoom was shocked to see the woman soilder and his high priest." Guards walked on stage with Miroku and Sango in tow. "The two admitted to helping the princess escape. The pharaoh outrage. He banished the two into the desert and took Un's position away from him, saying how he had disrespected the gods by being part of a traitorous deed. The two wondered into the desert, never to be heard from again." Sango and Mirkou walked behind the cut out hand in hand while Shippo slumped down into his throne, his head in his hands.

"The pharaoh gave his crown to his nephew, Prince Alm, before lying beside his wife and traveling to the afterlife with her." Shippo hands the crown on top of his head to John before the curtain fell.

"War struck Egypt," said the narrator, walking in front of the curtain. The other kings were furious that their sons were not chosen as the next king attacked Alm's palace and it fell. The war would continue until all records of this once great kingdom was gone before returning to there own lands. Pam ran for her life before being slaughtered by enemy guard who thought she was a spy. Her body was terribly mummified before buried with dead soldiers on the battle ground.

"King Kemdoom and Queen Danana were buried side by side in one of the most extravagant tombs ever found. On the walls was their story, the last remains of the great kingdom. As for the banished…" The narrator looked onto the other side of the stage. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked onto the stage with several children. Kagome carried on her hip, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "They lived happily with their children in a land where they were nothing but people, where they could love and not be judged. They lived together far from the land Egypt where their love was forbidden." Narrator smiled over at the couples. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips and Miroku stole a kiss from Sango. All went well until…

"PERVERT!!"

SLAP!!

Sakura groaned, rubbing her temples as Sango began yelling at her costar. Kagome and Inuyasha shooed the small children off the stage before preventing Sango from killing Miroku and Miroku from running off stage.

"Every time, Sakura muttered. "Every STINKING **TIME** we try to do a scene with you Miroku and it also has Sango in it, you go all perverted on me. Can you hold it in until after the performance?"

"My hand has a mind o-"

"That's --" People backstage covered the children's ears as Sakura cursed. Three minutes later, they released them.

"I'm going home!" Sakura shouted, grabbing her coat and stomping out of the door.

"Is it just me or is Sakura in a bad mood today?" Miroku asked.

"She did seem kind of mad," said Sango, who was still wide eyed from Sakura's swearing episode.

"Hey have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"No, he was here a second ago."

"Weird," Kagome muttered. "Well, I got to go. See you guys later."

Walking to her locker, Kagome continued to look for her boyfriend. Once she had reached her locker, she was generally worried. Inuyasha promised her a ride home and he had disappeared without a trace.

The halls were an eerie quiet that sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She grabbed her jacket and rushed to the door only to pause in her tracks.

Down a dark hallway, sounds emerged. It sounded like Kikyo. Usually this wouldn't bother her but there was another voice, a very familiar voice. Kagome quietly crept down the hallway and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her Inuyasha making out with Kikyo. Her Inuyasha pressing the other girl against the wall. Her Inuyasha running a hand under Kikyo's shirt.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran. She ran as if her life depended on it, tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number as she ran outside. She paused, leaning up against a light pole.

RING

RING

RING

_Please pick up._

RI-

"Hello?"

"S-Sakura?"

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"

"C-Can you p-pick me up?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I understand but you will have to tell me sooner or later, ok?" Kagome 'uh hm'ed into the phone. "Good. I'll be right there. Call your mom and tell her you are stay at house ok." Kagome 'uh hm'ed again, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Kagome, don't cry. I'm almost there, just hang on ok?"

"'K-Kay."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome closed her phone, whipping her eyes. She left a message for her mom telling her where she was going to be. All was quiet until…

"Kagome!" Kagome stiffened and turned.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere fro you. What's wrong?" Inuyasha stepped closer as Kagome backed away.

"Wh-What do you want?" Kagome asked coldly. "Or, more importantly, what are you doing here? Done with Kikyo already?"

"What? Kagome, what are you-?"

"You know damn well, what I'm taking about!" Kagome shouted. "I saw you!"

"Saw me what!?"

"Don't play dumb!" Kagome shouted. "Just leave me alone!" Kagome began to turn away.

"Alright," Inuyasha growled, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Inuyasha Tashio, let me go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"Let Me GO!!"

"No!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha turned to be greeted by a fist. He fell backwards, letting go of Kagome in the process.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked up to see a furious Sakura and crying Kagome behind her.

"She said let go," Sakura growled. Inuyasha stood up, clutching his nose.

"I think you broke my nose," Inuyasha muttered. He smiled, thinking Sakura would laugh and smile back.

"That's not the only thing I'm going to break if you don't get out of here," Sakura growling, a smile 1000 miles away. The looking in her eyes scared Inuyasha but he was determined to get an explanation. He stood up and walked toward Kagome. Sakura blocked him.

"Kagome, get in the car!" she ordered. "Push the purple button, it's an auto pilot, it'll take you back to my place." Kagome nodded and scrambled into the car. The engine roared and the car took off.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha made to follow the car but he found his way blocked by Sakura.

"Move Sakura!"

"No."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then leave Kagome alone."

"No until I get an explanation."

"Too bad."

"MOVE!"

"NO!!"

Inuyasha roared and charged at Sakura who easily dodged. The two lunged at each other, a fight underway.

The car pulled into a parking space. Kagome lunged out of the car and ran toward the apartment building. Mrs. James smiled but then her face fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Kagome's tear stained face.

"I d-don't want t-to talk about i-it," Kagome cried.

"Ohh, honey," the woman ran out from behind her desk and hugged Kagome who cried into her chest. They were like that for several minutes.

"Better?" Kagome nodded. "Good." The woman invited the girl into her office for a cup of tea.

Almost an hour later, the front door opened. Mrs. James excused herself and exited the office. A moment later a gasp was heard. Kagome rushed out of the office and stared at the sight before her.

Sakura had cuts and burses allover her body. Her coat was ripped and her lip was bleeding. She had black eye forming and her hair was disheveled.

"Sakura dear, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura said trying to smile. She was missing two teeth. "I just had a disagreement. Mrs. James, could you make an extra key for my room?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." She looked at Kagome. "Come on Kagome." Kagome merely nodded. Together they walked to the elevator. Once they reached the top, Sakura opened the door.

"Make yourself at home," Sakura said, tossing her torn coat on the floor and walking to the kitchen. Kagome watched as she pulled out a slab of steak.

"This was going to be my dinner," she informed Kagome. "But…" She placed the meat on her eye. She sighed and closed the refrigerator. She walked over to the phone.

"Pizza ok with you?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "What toppings?"

"Mushroom, onions and extra cheese."

"Mmmm, my fave." Sakura pushed a button on the phone.

"Jack Pizza Parlor, how can I help you?" asked a bored teenage voice.

"Hey Henry," Sakura said cheerily.

"Hey Sakura," Henry said, his voice considerably lighter. "What can I get you?"

"I need three large pizza with mushrooms, onions and extra cheese, three orders of breadsticks and four litters of coke. Got that?"

"Yep," said Henry. "Do you want three orders of the ice cream stuff?"

"You know it."

"Right pick up or deliver?"

"What do you think?"

"Deliver."

"Ding, ding, ding. Brownie points for the pizza guy." The guy laughed.

"Speaking of brownies, do you have anymore of those fudgey brownies?"

"I might. Why do you want some?"

"…yes please." Sakura laughed.

"Right, you deliver the food, I'll give you a tip AND brownies."

"Really? You're the best Sakura."

"I know. And don't worry about the less than thirty minutes or its free thing, I want good pizza."

"Sleep over?"

"Kind of. She you then 'k?"

"'K. Later."

"Later." Sakura pushed a button on the phone before flipping the steak over to press the cool side to her face.

"Are you going to be ok Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be in tip top shape by morning." Sakura laughed at the look on Kagome's face. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." Sakura smiled. Her teeth were already staring to grow back.

An hour later Kagome and Sakura were playing video games and eating pizza, laughing and smiling as they raced down the track in little go-karts on the screen.

"So," said Sakura, as the race ended, taking a bit of her pizza. "Are you ready to tell me?" Kagome nodded, sad eyes focused on the ground. She told Sakura everything.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." She hugged her friend. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Sakura nodded.

"When I was in high school, I was going out with this boy and, I thought I loved him. I would do anything for him. But I found out he was using me. One day I came to his house and I saw him in bed with his ex-girlfriend. Apparently they never broke up and he was using me to get stuff for her. I was so crushed. I beat the living daylight out of him and his girlfriend but I wasn't happy for months. Around that time, I came up with the idea for 'The Broken Locket'. Still in progress but it made me feel better. I wrote a song too. I really made me feel better."

"Can I hear the song?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Your mom is calling you in sick an I have the day off so I can spend so time with you."

"Thanks Sakura."

"No prob." Sakura's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello? ... You! What are you doing calling me? ... No I'm not going to let you talk to her. … Just try. … George with kick your butt if you try. …Human he may be but I've seen him put full demons in the hospital. …Don't call me again or I swear I will call the police." Sakura hung up her cell phone. Walking over to the house phone, she pushed a button.

"Hello?" said Mrs. James voice.

"Mrs. James can you do me a favor?"

"Of course dear."

"If a silver haired man with amber eyes and silver dog ears comes in looking for me, call George and then call the police, ok?"

"Is he a criminal?"

"No, he's a stalker."

"Is he stalking you dear?"

"No, he's stalking Kagome."

"Oh, dear. Yes if a man of that description comes I'll call the police and tell George."

"Thank you."

"No problem dear. Bye now."

"Bye." Sakura sighed and walked over back to Kagome.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be Princess Mai."

"What? Why?"

"I…I can't face Inuyasha. Let Kikyo be Mai, I'll work backstage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Sakura pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'll call Kaede. If you change your mind, tell me ok?"

"'K." From a nearby window, Inuyasha let tears fall from his eyes, knowing he had lost Kagome and he didn't know why. He looked away and ran into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** bum, bum, bum. Let there be conflict!

**Inuyasha:** come on Kagome, talk to me.

**Kagome:** no

**Me:** all reviews are welcome and I'll write again hopefully soon. And there is a poll on my page that you can vote on. Please do.

**Inuyahsa:** Hinata tell her it wasn't me

**Me:** my lips are sealed.


End file.
